Karaoke Fever
by Princess Usako Chiba
Summary: One Hour Challenge #127 from destinysgatewaydotcom. Usagi and Mamoru are dared to declare their love for each other... in an unusual way! Oneshot. FirstSeason. Hope you like! Name of the songs at the end of the story now! XOXO


_**One Hour Challenge #127: Scene: Your 'Couple' are separately dared to show the other of the 'Couple' their true feelings using a Karaoke bar.** (from destinysgatewaydotcom)_

_Okay, I don't know if what I did is exactly what the challenge asked... with the karaoke bar and all, but well... there's singing, there's karaoke, there're dares... so I think you can take it! Hahahaha_

_I just finished it... so there must be mistakes here... English isn't my first language so, please be patient with me! ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sailor Moon's characters, or the songs I use in this fanfic... Oh... And I don't know if the name Karaoke fever has been used before so, just for the sake of it I'm throwing it in here also!_

* * *

**_Karaoke Fever_**

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE HIM!!!!" Minako exclaimed loudly as she and Usagi prepared to play a race game at the Arcade. Mamoru had just left the two girls to their musings after the usual bantering between him and Usagi AND a few not-so-hidden looks at her chest (caused by the rather low cut shirt the girl had borrowed from Minako that day).

"What are you saying???!!! Could you at least keep it down?? He's just at the counter!" Usagi tried, unsuccessfully, not to blush from what Minako's outburst reminded her of, but at the same time not concealing the truth in her feelings.

"SEE!! You're not denying it at all! You DO like him! I just KNEW it!! There had to be something behind all the teasing!!" Minako continued animatedly, completely ignoring her friend's attempt to shut her up.

"OKAY! Okay... I do like him... but if you don't keep quiet I'm gonna get this steering wheel and shove it down your throat! Not even a word of this to the other girls!" The odangoed girl looked menacingly at her blond friend and smiled when she gulped visibly.

The two girls went back to playing, but Minako's mind kept working full throttle into how to get her friend to admit her feelings to the dark haired guy. Because Minako knew, just from watching them, that the older man also felt something for the Odango Atama, and letting an opportunity like that pass would be just a waste of – more – time for them both.

After three races, the blond with the red bow turned to her friend wearing a sort of maniac smile on her face.

"I dare you to tell him how you feel!" Usagi's face fell to the ground.

"WHAT?! Are you insane??? I'm NOT gonna tell him!!"

"Don't forget, dear Usagi, that you still owe me a Dare from our last Truth or Dare game. You just have to do it." She smirked as Usagi gasped and stuttered for a few minutes until finally accepting defeat.

"Fine!! I'll do it! But there's NO way I'm gonna just walk up to him and blurt it out!" Usagi whispered as they got up and walked past Mamoru and Motoki talking by the counter.

"Ohh.. that would have been so nice to watch!" Minako pouted.

'_With friends like that, who needs enemies!!'_ Usagi thought.

"Yeeyy! I got it! You could sing it to him on Rei's birthday at the 'Karaoke Fever'! Your last shot! Take it or leave it!"

"Ohhh I don't have another choice do I? It's that or just telling him straight to the face... you'll never let me write a letter or something..." Usagi pouted, her head down.

"Exactly! Ohh.. that's gonna be sooo great!! You better start thinking of a song already, you only have two more days 'til Saturday!" Minako smiled brightly earning a smack at the head from her friend.

"The things you get me into..." The other blond sighed wistfully. Mamoru would never let her live this one down.

* * *

"Don't think I didn't see that pal! You were looking directly down Usagi-chan's breasts!" 

"Motoki... Just shut up! I would never do that!" Mamoru had the decency to blush, very deeply by the way, and lowered his head to look at his coffee – a.k.a. avoid Motoki's gaze – with an easily faked concentration.

"Yeah right! Who do you think you're kidding? You're not only attracted to the girl, but also in LOVE with her... You already told me that.. or you don't remember?" Motoki smirked at the well played bait. He just wished his hardheaded friend would take it.

"No! I don't remember telling you that! I would never let that slip!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Mamoru regretted them. How could he fall for that cheap trick Motoki pulled?

"AHA! I knew it! I knew it all along! I dare you to tell her!! No! Better yet, I dare you, my friend, to sing it to her on Saturday!" Motoki said animatedly, smirking from ear to ear.

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" Mamoru said through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"No my friend, I'm not! Are you gonna back out of a dare? Chickeeeennn!!!!" He said, just before beginning to imitate said chicken.

"Oh gosh! What are you, five or something? Okay! I'll do it!" Mamoru finally caved in and started to collect his things. "But I gotta go now! See you Saturday, I'm gonna study all day tomorrow!" And he left, secretly nervous about the afternoon that could, and potentially would change his life.

Friday and Saturday morning rolled down faster then Usagi and Mamoru wanted them to. Now both stood outside the place called 'Karaoke Fever' with their friend waiting for the private booth Rei had previously asked for.

Minako and Motoki couldn't stop smirking as they watched the sideway glances the hopefully couple-to-be threw each other. Minako's smirking though, turned into a light giggling, that became a soft laughter, which grew to be a loud, open mouthed, full laughter.

Ami and Makoto looked at their friend as if she were insane. Rei rolled her eyes as a server from the bar came to them and raised an eyebrow at Minako's laughing fit.

Usagi frowned at her blond friend, pulling her, by the wrist, inside the bar.

"What the heck was that Mina-chan?" Rei asked as she went through the list of songs.

"Oh.. It was nothing! I just got a really funny joke Usagi-chan told me yesterday! Right hon?" Mina winked at said blond, whose face seemed to create a new shade of pink/red by the second.

"If you say so... Erm.. Rei... what are you gonna sing? The birthday girl has to be the first!!" Usagi successfully changed the subject.

"Huumm.. I still don't know... I think I'm gonna go with The Pussycat Dolls!" Rei said getting up and going to the microphone.

Rei sang beautifully. Then up went Minako, and slowly the seven of them were laughing and singing and joking all during the afternoon.

The time Rei had paid for was ending and neither Usagi or Mamoru had made their musical statement yet. Motoki kept elbowing Mamoru to get the song list, and Minako wouldn't stop whispering in Usagi's ear.

"C'mon Mamoru-kun! You gotta do it now! We will have to go soon... and you know, if you don't fulfill the dare you'll have to do anything I want...Are you willing to risk it?" Motoki elbowed him one more time and handed him the list.

"Alright man! Fine! Let me at least choose the song!" Mamoru said exasperated. He looked for a while and found a song that had stuck on his head ever since Motoki dared him.

Mamoru walked up to the microphone not really looking at anyone and chose the song at the machine. As the first notes began to play he looked at Usagi straight in the eye.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the song came to the guitar and drums solo, his eyes glued to hers making her blush even more. He meant everything that song said. He wanted her to know him better than anyone else, and actually thought she already did.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the song ended everyone kept silent, just waiting to see what and whose would be the next move from.

Everyone watched as Usagi got up from her seat and walked up to a stunned Mamoru. She snatched the microphone from his hand and winked at him.

"My turn!" She whispered and turned to the machine to put her song on.

_If I told you how I feel about you_

_Would you say the same and_

_If I wrote it in a letter_

_Would you keep it or throw it away_

_I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately_

_When everything you seem to do just drives me crazy_

_Every waking day you take my breath away_

_With every word you say you take my breath away_

_You look at me that way, baby come what may_

_I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath __away_

_How to take my breath away_

_If you told me how you feel about me_

_Things I did not know_

_If you said you'd fill my heart with all your loving_

_Til it overflowed_

_I don't know the way you feel but boy I'm hoping_

_I always used to hide a way, but now I'm open_

_Every waking day you take my breath away_

_With every word you say you take my breath away_

_You look at me that way, baby come what may_

_I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath __away_

_How to take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Every waking day you take my breath away_

_With every word you say you take my breath away_

_You look at me that way, baby come what may_

_I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath __away_

_How to take my breath away_

_(How to take my breath away)_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_(How to take my breath away)_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

Once again their eyes stayed locked all throughout the song and as she finished, her voice sweeter then anyone there had expected, Mamoru could do nothing but get up and take the microphone from her, but his time to put it away so he could hold her close and kiss her senseless under the loud clapping of their friends.

* * *

The songs in this fanfic are: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls ( Mamoru's ) ; Take My Breath Away - Emma Bunton ( Usagi's )

Like It? Hate It?

Review so I know your opinion!!

XOXO

AninhaH .


End file.
